


The adventures of one Spider-son and his Iron-dad

by Nat (Art_lover_Lina)



Series: Spider-son [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best auntie Natasha, Blackwidow and Spider nephew, Deadpool - Freeform, Eventaul Spidey-pool, F/F, F/M, Family, Growing Up, Kid Peter Parker, Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Non-Linear Narrative, OR IS IT, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter was born with the mutation, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Build, Tony Stark Has A Heart, parenting, spider powers eventually, spiderman - Freeform, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Nat
Summary: Peter Parker was dropped on Tony one day, a note claiming he was the kids' father.this is a story i want to play with a lot <3 hope you give it a try :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spider-son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837582
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	1. The arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm here to bring you a new story with Spider-son/Iron dad one which i've only worked on through my drawings, you should check on my instagram @Lina.0_07

Anthony Edward Stark, never married, he wasn’t the type of guy anyone would think of whenever you ‘thought’ of a guy you’d want to settle down with, unless off course your goal was to be filthy rich and attend wild parties every other day.

Now, a few years later, he was a much more decent guy, with all his ‘Avenging’ and the responsibilities that came with being Iron-Man he developed a sort of, conscience that made him part from the life style he was living before and embrace this new phase in which he posed for pictures and appeared to have become a sort of figure to look up to, by his youngest fans.

Though not everyone liked him and sometimes someone would make up gossips about him and sold them to newspapers and magazines who liked a good scandal on his behalf.

At the age of 39, Tony Stark was sitting on his private mansion in Malibu, in his workshop, sipping from an over priced scotch he had acquired from a business deal, when his door bell rang.

“Um, Jarvis could you see who it is?” he asked his AI, as he had no intention on getting up from his seat. He’d been diligently working on a new secret Iron-Man related project and was close to initiating the testing phase, so he really didn’t have time for whomever was at his door that hadn’t bothered on making an appointment with him first.

“Mister Stark, it appears to be a child in a cradle” Jarvis spoke, the AI was running a scan on the property and looking for the person who had ringed looking for a match from the face scan.

“A what?” Tony stopped his work to look up at the holo-screen, changing it for the security cameras, which indeed showed him a cradle sitting on the front of his house.

“A cradle sir, with what seems to be a child in it” Jarvis ran a scan on the cradle in case it had anything suspicious in, “the baby appears to be in distress, giving the levels of heat I’m reading on the scan and also the crying that can be heard, sir”.

Tony ran upstairs stranged by it all, he opened his front door hoping to find nothing and this being a prank being pulled by Jarvis, not sure why, but anything would beat having a child dropped at your place late at night.

Tony picked up the crying baby, it’s face was reddened and covered in snot and tears, it certainly wasn’t adorable at all, “boy! Oh my god, how can it be so loud?” he rocked the baby in his arms nonetheless, ignoring the fact that the snot was staining his favorite black sabbath shirt.

“Calm down please” he said to the baby, “I’ll give you anything, a new toy! A…a, Jarvis what do babies like?” he asked, desperate to get the baby to stop crying.

“Maybe it’s hungry or it’s diaper needs changing” Jarvis started the kitchen into making something for the baby to drink, since they didn’t have any formula, the AI made a request for it to be added to the grocery list due tomorrow and decided on making ‘banana purée’.

“Sir, may I request you bring the cradle in and see if there are any diapers and things the baby might need” Jarvis, spoke though it was rudely ignored by Stark who was staring wide eyed at the post it that had been taped to the back of the babies pajamas.

“Sir?” Jarvis asked sounding concerned, “is everything all right?”

Tony re-read the post it, many times, “Peter” he said aloud, the baby had finally passed out from crying, it’s angelic face resting on his shoulder, “his name is Peter Benjamin Parker and apparently he is my son”.


	2. Baby in the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper learns about baby Peter and Tony begins to process the idea of him becoming a parent <3  
> off couse with a lot of freaking out <3<3

“What did you do now?” Virginia “Pepper” Potts walked into his workshop with authoritative presence that made Tony flinch for a second.

He had rehearsed what he was going to tell her, but in that moment the words flew out of his brain, leaving him with a torch in hand and spoon full of baby on the other.

“Tony is that a…is that a BABY?” she asked looking baffled, the last thing she thought she’d find Tony Stark doing was feeding a baby, just seeing a baby there was enough to freak her out really.

“Did you steal that baby? Is it a friends?” Pepper looked between the baby’s happy face and Tony’s guilty smile, “please tell me you’re not taking care of this baby on your own”.

Tony’s nervous laughter was a dead giveaway, “Anthony Edward Stark! Explain yourself”.

He had seen Pepper angry, but it still made him scoot away from her, he placed his tools down, taking the baby in his arms, “please follow me”.

Tony took them to his bedroom, burped the baby and the lay him on his bed to rest.

“Jarvis and I, have been taking care of it” he said with a smart smile, “and by some miracle this curly, handsome might I add, baby is still alive”.

Pepper rolled her eyes, “are you serious? Tony, who’s baby is this?” she was worried of what his answer might be.

She knew the second that baby’s hand reached for Tony’s finger, grasping onto it, “apparently it’s mine”, Pepper sighed tiredly, her body dropping on the nearest chair heavily.

“Seriously Tony, just when things started getting somewhat calm around you” she rubbed the bridge of her nose, “whose is it?”

“Funny thing, I’m not sure” he laughed nervously, which earned him a deadly glare from her.

“We will have to run some tests to see if you’re indeed the baby’s dad and see if there’s anything we might have to worry about regarding it’s health” she was already working her schedule, to take a day off so they could get started on this.

“We’ll take him to the best pediatrician in L.A., see if the baby has any allergies and we’ll see if we can track down the mother”.

Tony nodded, biting his lip, worried, he was going to have to take care of another human being when he could barely take care of himself without Jarvis’s help, or Pepper’s for that matter.

The door bell ran for the fourth time in the span of the last 32 hours, which to Tony it now meant bad news. He tried calming himself down as he made his way to the front door, “Are you Anthony Stark?” the delivery man asked, handing him an envelope and the device with the form for him to sign.

The man left immediately, leaving Tony standing there, alone, with a piece of paper that would forever change his life.

“These are…Omg Tony” Pepper read the same sentence twice making sure she was reading them correctly, “the mother has relinquished all rights to her baby, Tony, it says you are the sole caretaker of this child”.

Tony’s breath shortened, his vision became blurry and suddenly he was overwhelmed by all the sensations he was feeling, “Ms. Potts it appears Mr. Stark is having a panic attack” Jarvis announced.

She quickly ran to get a bag and gave it for him to breathe in, “Steady Tony, in and out, breathe, you’re okay, you are in no danger”.

“I’m here for you, Tony, always” her soothing tone and presence helped him relax, even if just a bit.

He stayed quiet for a good couple of minutes, sitting on the floor on a fetal position, with his head between his knees.

“OMG!” was the first thing he said, his mind was finally connecting the dots, it was becoming real, “I’m a father!”

“For fucks sake, Jarvis search up everything there is on the internet on how to take care of a baby, order whatever it may need, a bed, um…toys, fuck! We need to get him to a doctor, what if he had any allergies, we’ve been feeding him whatever we had in hand” Pepper noticed him beginning to panic again, she placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his mind back into reality.

“Tony, it’s going to be okay” he wanted to believe her so badly, but he also knew himself, his mistakes and how easily he always messed everything up.

It didn’t look like it, but Pepper smiled knowing he was going to be okay, seeing him caring and freaking out was a good sign that he was already on his way to becoming a good parent.

-

The trip to the doctor’s appointment had not been a fun one for Tony, he wasn’t able to answer any of the woman’s questions, he knew nothing about his son, nor his birthdate, or how many months old he was.

“By it’s size I’d say he’s a bit over 6 months old” she said, but since they didn’t have much information to go on by, he decided he would celebrate the kids birthday on the day he got him, though still counting his age +6 months.

The next couple of days, his mansion was full of people setting up his home to be children safe, he had security fences on his stairs, baby proof locks on all cabinets, closets and basically on everything.

The baby’s nursery had an avengers theme painting on the wall, with stickers, there was a changer, a big cradle with all sorts of toys for the baby to entertain itself with and a bigger one for it to sleep in, though Tony was sure he’d find himself sleeping with that chubby ball of love most of the time and he found himself smiling at the thought that, that was something he was actually looking forwards to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you are joining me in this journey <3  
> can't wait to write more about Peter growing up :)))  
> hope you liked this chapter and please leave kudos or comments to let me know <3<3<3


	3. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapters are introductions and small openings to the world i create in my drawings, so they're mostly under 1000 words.  
> I hope you stay with me, as we both enjoy this journey <3

Peter arrived in his life one beautiful night, the date on his screen showed it was the 21st of October, the time was 8:52 pm, he had been working on a project when the love of his life knocked on the door greeting him with a smile.

Well, not exactly, but that was how Tony told himself had happened, he was a romantic after all, and maybe all his Shakespeare reading in the early years of his life had him biased, but if there was one thing he was sure about, was that Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark was the best thing that had ever happened to his sorry excuse of a life.

Peter adored Tony as much as his dad loved him, his eyes followed him everywhere, no matter what he did, the boy’s eyes gleamed with excitement the moment he laid eyes on his dad. He was even allowed in his lab even though Pepper scolded him every time for it, telling him how dangerous it was.

Little Peter was turning 2 next week, well 2 and a half but that was not what mattered, he had arrived in his life two magical years ago. His baby’s first words had been “Wowy” and “Pepah”, Tony interpreted the first one as his name, since Pepper was around all the time calling him for work related issues or scolding him. Peter had called him one day “Wowy!”, Tony had been so worried something had happened he literally fell on his ass seeing a 7 month old Peter sitting on his ceiling, but that’s a story for another time.

They were so alike, both liked to stay up late, Tony with his projects and Peter watching his dad work. He’d throw tantrums if Tony took him to bed but not lay with him as well, knowing his dad would go back down to continue working. They loved staying in bed for as long as they could, groaning when the sunlight made its appearance in the room. The way Peter sat and talked was a copy of Tony’s, Happy recorded him once while baby sitting for Tony to see, it made him cry in the middle of a mission.

Peter would cry whenever Tony had to leave to save the world as the Iron-Man, so eventually Peter grew to dislike that ‘persona’ that took his ‘dadda’ away from him.

“Baby, I’m sorry I promise I’ll be home soon” Tony too had tears in his eyes, his melodramatic side always multiplied whenever Peter was having a tantrum. Pepper lifted him in her arms, rocking the baby, shooing Tony away.

“Just go, I’ve got this” she smiled down at the crying toddler, “wanna call Happy? Do you want to take a drive, Peter?” the boy’s frown disappeared in an instant, a wide smile now in his angelic face.

“I wan-na go to the park” he said, Pepper talked about all the things she’d done at work, getting him to calm down as the boy remembered his dad wasn’t home, while they waited for Happy to return from his errands.

“Where am I taking you little one?” he smiled at Peter who giggled upon seeing Happy’s gift, a popsicle, one of those big ones with lots of colors.

Peter stared wide eyes at it, seeing every color and attempting to name them all, “Thank you Happy” the boy started mumbling the colors and when he grew tired of it he began saying their names in other languages and when that wasn’t enough he told auntie Pepper about it’s composition, light properties and such.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you've liked this story so far <3  
> comments are always welcomed and appreciated <3<3<3<3


	4. One school day

Peter was up by the third ring on the alarm. It was 7:20 am, his dad’s side of the bed was empty and cold, the boy rolled over, throwing the blankets aside before jumping out of bed.

Jarvis lit up the house as Peter made his way down to the kitchen,

“What are you having for breakfast today, Peter?” the A.I spoke.

Peter shrugged, he took a seat on a stool and waited for his dad to eat breakfast with.

Minutes turned to an hour and now Peter was running late for school. After the first half hour had passed, he decided it was best to stop waiting, got up and hurried for the bathroom so he could start on getting ready for school.

Happy was waiting for him outside, his lunch packed in a brown paper bag, “Tony called, he’s very sorry kid”.

Peter ignored him, taking his lunch and getting inside the car, next to his food there was a note, but it was probably written by the person who prepared his meal and not his dad’s writing, so Peter didn’t bother reading it.

He was already a 6th grade student, his dad had taken a long break from his “superhero-ing” while he was growing up and it was already time for him to go back to it, after all it was what he loved to do. Being Ironman was a part of who his dad was, so Peter as the little grown up he was, sat Tony down one day and discussed with him the idea of his dad going back to being an active Avenger. They fought over it, but eventually Iron-Man was back on the streets keeping them safe, so his boy could be safe.

But the little boy didn’t count on the fact that he’d be missing him so much, to the point where he’d stayed up late, last night, waiting for him to return, which in turn caused him to fall asleep in class earning him some detention time.

To this day his dad continues teasing him, whenever Peter complained about his overwhelmingly annoying ‘friend’ Wade Winston Wilson, the boy he met that afternoon in detention.

Flash was there too, the blonde bully sat at the back of the classroom throwing paper planes at Peter’s head, when a blue eyed boy, covered in bruises, got up, grabbed the last flying paper plane and as he crushed it in his hands he said to Flash, “if you throw one more at him, I’ll stab you with it”.

It was probably the most alarming thing one kid could say to another, specially when they were trying to defend someone, but Peter ignored it, since the tingling sensation at the back of his head wasn’t telling him to stay away, he mean no harm towards him.

As the good boy his dad had raised, Peter smiled at the blue-eyed boy and shaking his hand he introduced himself, “I’m Peter, thank you”.

The boy looked at him, with literal stars in his eyes, it was the first time someone had spoken to him in such an innocent way, no threats or jokes, someone was thanking him and Wade was starstruck, he immediately shook the boy’s hand, “wanna be my friend?” he asked with a toothy smile.

Wade towered two heads over Peter’s scrawny body, the boy was bigger and obviously older, he had this cool vibe around him, an edgy side that had every dumb kid run away at his sight, but not Peter, funny enough it was, that Wade was the one to want to hang out with loser Parker and Peter was overjoyed with having a friend, that wasn’t intimidated by his blabbering and his smart head.

**“Wait” Wade stands up from his couch, “does this mean, I owe old Iron-daddy a thank you card?”**

**[I think so] White said.**

**{apparently, if it weren’t for him not going home that night, Petey wouldn’t have been in detention} Yellow said, with a devious smile.**

**(Do boxes smile?) Wade thought at that, “forget that” he said shaking his head at the strange thought, “if he wasn’t in detention that day I wouldn’t have so gallantly saved him and we wouldn’t be heartmates”.**

**{Also this chapter makes zero sense} Yellow smartly remarked, Wade nodded, he’d noticed that too.**

**“I guess the author needed to do this in order to get out of their head and finish writing the other chapters half done” he shrugged, taking his popcorn bucket and resuming his Gilmore Girls marathon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)))  
> I hope to get the next couple of chapters done, while I do the other Spideypool fic one. <3


	5. The first time Tony was hurt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's awakening to becoming Spider-boy

…And Peter was old enough to understand what was happening.

It was a stormy night.

The Avengers were called in on an emergency, there was a horde of demons invading New York, lead by a man claiming to be the Demon king’s spawn.

Peter was left at home with his aunt Pepper, while his father left to fight the bad guys. True Tony was retired, but if there was a threat in his own city, the very one where he lived in with his 9-year-old son, Anthony Edward Stark would not be caught sitting in his sofa, while he could’ve been protecting their city, after all what better hero to protect NY than Iron-Man, right?

_“I promise I’ll be back soon” Tony said with a smile as he suited up, Jarvis locked the penthouse per Stark’s request after leaving, keeping his son protected inside._

_“Tony!” Steve looked at him surprised, “what are you doing here?” he threw his shield at the demon that jumped in his direction, while Tony shot the one behind him._

_“Someone’s gotta cover your back, old man” he teased._

_Steve huffed, he was now going to be worrying over Tony’s safety, the man had remained inactive, parenting his child, for the past 7 years. Yeah they trained together sometimes, but training was nothing compared to being on the battlefield._

_There were more pressing matters than his worry over Tony’s wellbeing, the demons they punched and shot, were getting back up after minutes of lying in their goo._

_Black Widow was spotted on her bike, not far from them, shooting down those beasts with her S.H.I.E.L.D provided weapons, though it was not proving to be effective in killing them, more like, it only angered them._

_Sooner rather than later they group found themselves surrounded by a demon twice the size of their ‘incredible’ Hulk, who was smashing away a couple of blocks back, near the Avengers’ tower._

_“We need a plan, Cap” Tony said, worry didn’t escape his voice, nor his partners’ attention._

_Steve called tried calling S.H.I.E.L.D for back up, but it was fruitless, something the ‘Demon king’s spawn ‘Aro’’ had done, kept their communication short to a couple hundred miles, so they could communicate with each other but not reach anyone outside their radio._

_“Nat, you and Barton see if you can find the portal where these things are coming from and shut it down” Captain America begun shouting orders, he organized the other supers that joined the fight and sent them in squads to north, south, east and west of their positions, they were to cover as much area as they could and report back._

_He was looking to somehow size the amount of enemies they were facing and determine whether their priority should be the lesser demons running free on the streets or the big scary one’s even Hulk was cowering in front off._

A loud explosion followed by a terrifying minute of silence, Peter watched from the safety of his apartment down to the streets. A cloud of dust, rose through the city from all the wreckage the explosion caused.

Three hours, three agonizing hours Peter waited in his spot, facing the elevator doors for his father to appear, looking out the terrace in case he decided to show up from there. His emotions and anxiety were dialed to 11, he felt everything too much, he could hear the scrams of the people down on the street level in his panicked state, his senses were heightened even more than before, Peter was having his first panic attack and he was alone.

Pepper had left the moment Jarvis called to speak to her about something, she promised she’d be back and that everything was okay, but Peter knew deep down it wasn’t.

When the elevator doors opened, Peter ran towards Natasha hugging her, holding desperately would be more accurate, as he cried.

She carried the boy to a S.H.I.E.L.D private hospital, where his dad was being cared for at.

-

The next time Natasha was at their home, Peter called her over to his secluded side in the room, in the shadows and away from prying ears, Peter asked her “would you teach me the skills you know? So that I can protect my dad next time?”

“Peter” Natasha whispered with sadness in her voice, she was hesitant, the love she had for the boy filled her head with ways to keep him protected and away from all danger, but a way to keep him safe was algo to teach him how to protect himself, whenever he found himself alone in the face of danger.

After thinking it over and being attacked by Peter’s puppy face, she nodded, “I will teach you all I think you need to know, Peter”.

“I will not go easy on you & you will not fight me on what I think you need and how” she gave him a threatening look, “are we understood?” her voice was no longer sweetened with love, it was bitter, like a wake up call for Peter to notice how very real everything was to become once he immersed himself in his family’s other life.

It was there and then, seeing his father’s bruised face and walking with the aid of crutches, that Peter knew he could no longer sit on the side feeling safe, while he could protect people who didn’t have his advantage. He had incredible powers he could actually put to use, to help people, even if his father disagreed and begged him to keep them hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it <3  
> I'm wondering if you like the way it's going, or would it be better if I went deeper into every chapter, I wouldn't all the time but some times wouldn't hurt <3


	6. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter release, cause why not <3  
> btw in the forward scene Peter is 15

“Oh my god” Black widow had never seen a more adorable sight in her life.

Pepper had called her to help with something at Tony’s, and well, since she was still technically working for Stark industries she went over to see what it was.

Natasha was not expecting to see Tony Stark aka her ‘fake’ former boss aka Iron-Man cradling a baby in his arms as he sang it to sleep. It was way too cute to keep her best friend out of it, so she took her phone out, taking a picture and sending it to Clint, who wasted no time in texting Tony, joking over the adorableness of his fatherly side.

She was not a ‘nice’ woman, Natasha hardly had ever done anything for her own pleasure, her entire life being working as an assassin for someone else’s plans, it was all she thought she was good at. Until that beautiful moment in which baby Peter Parker’s teeny tiny hand reached out to her index finger, holding onto it as he fell asleep in his dad’s arms.

Peter had stolen her heart in that single moment.

The world around her had vanished for this special moment in which the purest child had taken hold of her, feeling safe in her proximity.

People said kids were a good judge of character, that they could tell when a persons’ soul was dark and dangerous, but Peter’s seemed to be off, the kid loved his auntie. Whenever Natasha was around he would whine and shout until he found his way into her arms.

Tony was jealous, off course, but also happy for her. After some time working together they’d grown to form a bond of a sort, understanding born in trauma and soon after Peter arrived a friendship blossomed between the two avengers.

“Tomorrow Nat will be coming to visit you” Tony said as he prepared them something to snack on, while they watched tv.

Peter’s eyes sparkled, his dad huffed at the excitement his face showed just by hearing her name, “you’ll be a good boy right?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically, “yes, yes, I will”.

It was not that Tony didn’t trust him, but ever since he begun showing signs of having powers he was terrified S.H.I.E.L.D would notice and take him away for tests and, you know, making sure he could control his powers and not hurt anybody with them.

For the time being, all he had proven to do was walk on walls and have an extraordinary amount of strength, he accidentally ‘almost’ broke one of Tony’s fingers once when he was crying.

“You won’t crawl on walls? Nor lift a couch to get a toy beneath it?” Tony asked, remembering the time his soul left his body for a second, when three-year-old Peter stood in his living room, lifting his couch over his tiny body while his other hand reached for his Captain America toy, that had been trapped beneath it.

Peter nodded, “I promise daddy”.

-

Now 8 years later, Peter found himself under Black Widow’s personal training ‘course’. She was ruthless, Natasha worked the kid thrice as hard as she would a normal recruit, or anybody, she needed Peter to be better, deadlier, stealthier, more equipped to use any weapon and every fighting style than anybody and thanks to his powers, flexibility and incredible senses, he had also earned the spot on her favorite student of all times, added to the fact that he worked harder than anyone she’d ever seen.

The kid had amazing starting abilities, but the progress on which he was learning and how much of a natural he was, scared her. If S.H.I.E.L.D were to discover his abilities he’d be put to use of thrown into a dark cell out of fear.

They’d managed to sneak around everyone, always changing their ‘work out’ schedules so as to not arise any suspicions.

“How’s high school treating you?” Natasha asked, throwing a towel for Peter to wipe his sweat with.

The teenager shrugged, “nothing special, I mean I do get to take advanced chemistry and biology, even though I’m a first year”

She smiled as Peter told her everything about his ‘boring’ school life. Natasha loved that he could still enjoy those simple moments in life, even though he had his powers and sneaked out at night to use them, he was still able to lead a somewhat normal life, well as normal as having Tony Stark as your secret father would be like.

But that’s a story for another time…

Lets go back to the sweet years of Peter’s childhood, to the time were Nat was asked to baby sit him for the first time. Peter must have been close to turning 2.

Tony was still doing his ‘Avenging’ and Pepper was still reluctant to admit she was falling for the trained assassin and with everything going on in the woman’s life since Tony gave her his company, Nat knew only time would lead her to her side. But off course she never turned down an opportunity to be in her presence, for being a ‘powerless’ individual Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts was anything but powerless. She was fierce, strong, smart, independent and so incredibly beautiful, that anything she asked for Natasha provided, which was how she ended up taking little Peter into her care.

Pepper was swarmed with work and Tony had been sent on a mission halfway across the world. She didn’t complain off course, she loved the little ball of cuddles and saliva. He never cried in her presence and always ate whatever she placed in front off him, so she gladly took the baby in her arms and took him out on a mid-day stroll.

It was the first time she had done something so domestic with another human being, without being ordered to. She was on her own, with her cute little baby walking down the park, showing him the flower garden, the fountain, the games he’d play at when he grew older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it <3  
> i just love auntie Nat so much <3<3<3  
> if you want to see my art go to my instagram @lina.0_07 <3


	7. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets kidnapped after school ends one afternoon.  
> the boy is roughly around 8-9  
> /Peter’s kidnaped and Tony decides it’s best if the public simply didn’t know the boy he rescued was his own child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh another chapter so soon <3<3  
> I'm probably going to be MIA for a while, with Uni and all.  
> I'll still update whenever I can, but this semester is hard and it's full of proyects  
> wish me luck <3

It was not something Tony had even considered, he was so enchanted by his new life and his loving son he’d forgotten how the world works and the darkness surrounding him.

How could he forget he was Tony Stark as well as the former face of the Avengers, heck, even retired as he was the public still called for his head whenever something went wrong and chanted his name when the Avengers did their job of protecting the earth from alien threats as well as domestic.

Tony was still somewhat working with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D as he was their ‘provider’ of new tech, he still sometimes attended meetings so he could still be in on what was going on and see if somehow he could still help without having to suit up.

Stark Industries was doing more than well with Pepper at the head of it, there were less scandals if any at all after he stepped down, so he had forgotten what reality was like for people like him. He’d spent years getting used to this new lifestyle, he never saw it coming when the day came.

Steve Rogers was standing in his porch, his leather jacket looking so fit on his body, distracting Tony on what he could be doing there.

“Tony, can I come in?” he asked with a sad smile, he knew the news he was about to deliver would be too much on his ‘friend’.

Tony nodded making his way to the living room, “want a drink? Something to eat?” he asked trying to sound like a good… “sorry, I’m just…why are you here, Steve? Not that I’m complaining”.

Steve took a glass of water Tony offered, taking a seat inviting Tony to do the same.

“Okay, you’re starting to freak me out” the man was not used to Steve being this…oddly quiet and sort of anguished?.

Steve placed the empty glass of water on the table next to him, his eyes locked in with Tony’s, “I’m sorry to be the one to say this but”

“S.H.I.E.L.D intercepted a message, J.A.R.V.I.S will most likely get it to you in a second, but it appears your son was taken”.

Tony was so shocked by the statement he wasn’t sure he had heard him right.

Steve took his hand, “it’s not related to you which I think is why you have yet to be informed or threatened, I guess”

“It appears that the son of Norman Osborn was the intended target” his words were dissolving in Tony’s head, he’d stopped listening, his mind was turning around making him feel nauseous.

“Tony?” Steve asked quite worried, his friend was looking too pale.

He quickly followed Jarvis’s instructions on how to deal with Tony’s panic attack, “breathe, Tony please”.

-

On the other side of town, by the docks, inside an abandoned warehouse, Peter sat on the dirty floor, hands tied behind his back and onto a pillar. The boy had a few scratches here and there, from when he was taken and thrown into a van, though he didn’t mind the stinging on his knees at least his friend Harry managed to get away safely.

“You fucker!” Peter jumped when he heard a man scream, enraged, “you brought me the wrong kid! What the fuck am I supposed to do with this one?”

Peter was too terrified to utter a single word, even when the angry man with tattoos screamed at him, “who the fuck are you?”

“He is a nobody, we needed the Osborn kid” A skinny dude commented, he pulled out a knife, playing with it while looking at Peter’s face, “let me play with this one, at least”.

All the men in the room groaned in unison, “no you sick fuck”

“We do kidnap and ransom, some drug deals on the side but we don’t fuck with no kids” everyone in the room seemed to think the same way.

Though the matter still stood, what to do with the kid?

-

Steve was unable to stop Tony from gearing up and flying over to OSCORP, though he managed to hold onto the suit flying there with him.

“Osborn!” Tony called, more like screamed upon entering the building through the front door and demanding to speak with Norman.

The man in question was just walking through the very doors of the building with his son in hand, “Dad, why is Iron-man here?” the boy asked, shying away.

Norman looked at Tony with disgust, “what do you want Stark?”

Steve had to use his super strength to stop Tony from full on ‘Iron-man’ attacking the unarmed man, “we need your help” Steve said before Tony could utter a full sentence.

Norman huffed, “please, is this a way of asking for a favor?” he walked away, pulling him son along with him.

A shot of energy blasted the floor in front of Norman, stopping him abruptly, “where is my son!?” Tony demanded, his canon pointing at the wall behind the man.

“Are you nuts? What son?” Norman asked, ignoring the fact that his own son was sobbing on the floor next to him.

“Peter! He was taken, but I know they were after your son!”

“I was contacted by a man regarding my son’s kidnaping, but it turned out a kid from his school had been taken instead”

Tony looked at Steve with fear, “but then how did S.H.I…” he was going to start panicking again if someone didn’t give him a straight answer.

“Natasha did” Steve rested his hand above the canon, bringing the arm down, “she was checking in on Peter when she noticed something going on through the school cameras. The kidnapers were wearing masks and had any distinguishable marks covered with jackets”.

“The getaway van was a regular delivery one, though this one had no plates and… well they lost it once it reached the tunnels”

Tony screamed, he was feeling rather powerless while wearing such a powerful suit that made him fall to his knees, “Steve…” he held back a sob. He took a second to compose himself, gathering his thoughts, any negative ones he tossed to the side, for later in the night were he could drown himself in his negativity and self hatred while holding his baby boy safe in his arms.

“Jarvis” Tony called for his AI, “take the footage from the school analyze all patrons and ways the could’ve gone after exiting the tunnel”

“Check with older footage if there was any suspicious people walking around the school looking at Harry Osborn” Tony was sure S.H.I.E.L.D would not have wasted their resources on a nobody, just because they didn’t know the kid was his, but maybe Natasha had managed to get her hands on something.

“Call Nat, text her, anything” Steve was looking him with wonder, he was obviously amazed by the change in Stark.

“No need” Natasha walked in behind him, full on gear, “I believe I found their hide out, wanna come?”.

-

It didn’t take Iron-man over 5 minutes to reach the docks.

There it was the van he’d seen in the footage, no less than 10 warehouses they could be hiding in, “Jarvis, scan the entire place” Tony ordered throwing a piece of his armor into the air, that flew away shooting a blue light as it scanned the place.

“There are people in the vicinity and working warehouses, sir” the AI spoke, “but there’s one not far, where there’s a boy who matches Peter’s heat signature for when he’s distressed” Tony fired up and flew in the direction his suit marked for the place they where holding his son in.

Iron-man wasted no time in pleasantries, blowing up the door as his way his regards, “good afternoon, I’m here to take the boy home”

The men with weapons started firing towards the red-shinning armor in the sky, while others ran, “you should’ve run like those idiots there” he warned them.

Peter used the distraction to use his super strength and free himself from his ropes, the boy ran to the exit where he found himself crashing against Steve’s body, who brought him up in his arms, “don’t worry buddy, your dad is here to save you”.

The boy clung onto Captain America, looking away from the fight, “it’s okay, you’re safe, Peter” Steve soothed the boy, his hand patting him gently on the back.

Tony was far from done with the bastards that took his son, but Natasha intervened shooting them, more like electrocuting them all with enough charge to make them pass out. He was ready to argue with her when she pointed towards his boy in the hero’s arms.

Iron-man flew down, his face plate was brought up, revealing a smiling Tony, it was not something Steve had ever seen before, Tony being so obviously happy and relieved, almost as if he really did not have a care in this world other than to take care of his son.

Steve smiled handing Peter over to the armored hero, “hey” Tony said in a soothing voice.

Peter’s strong façade broke, when the boy realized it was really over and he was back in the safety of his dad’s arms, tears stormed down his face as the boy sobbed.

-

Tony once more remembered and promised never to forget, the world was yet to become a safe place, he’d slipped down in the wonders of having a seemingly carefree life surrounded by his loving son and friends, but after that day he made the decision to protect Peter at all costs, even if that meant the world could never know he was his son.

“I never knew keeping his mother’s maiden name would come in handy one day” Tony said, looking down at the brown liquid in his glass.

Natasha smiled sadly, “I think you did, Tony”, she petted the boy’s soft curly hair, he looked so beautiful soundly sleeping by her side, “I promise I won’t let anything happen to him”.

“That’s why I made you his godmother” Tony toasted to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3<3<3  
> :))  
> please leave comments with your thoughts on this story and kudos if you've liked it this far <3


	8. 'Grown up' things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one "When pepper is outed by a little kid, that she actually likes Natasha…"

-

Peter loves spending time with his auntie Pepper, the woman is brilliant and patiently teaches him everything he asks about.

At first she was surprised, but being genius Tony Stark’s son, it was to be expected the boy would be as curious and as smart as his father was.

One day the entire ‘family’ took a trip, it was more like a picnic, they were going to the middle of nowhere, high up in the hills to get away from the noisy NY all the way to his now summer house in California.

There they left all the things they would not need for their day, such as work-related electronic devices, “even you” Tony said pointing to Natasha, “no spy-ing for the day”.

Every grown up in their group groaned at the thought of leaving their very important jobs home, even if just for the day.

“You workaholics will thank me by the end of the day” Tony laughed, picking little Peter up in his arms and taking him to the car to strap him onto his chair.

Not everyone could make it, since it appeared some did have lives outside of their whole ‘avenging’ _boy band_ thing, but along came Bruce and Nat.

-

They drove in a rented car, Pepper’s choice off course, since Tony’s fancy-fast-car taste didn’t’ quite suit them for a ‘family’ trip, with everything they were taking with them.

Tony had Jarvis hack into the car’s system so he could guide them and be in reach if anything should happen while they were away.

The place was surrounded by nothing but nature, just what they needed, an entire day away from real life and their grown-up lives, like Peter liked to call it.

They set up ‘camp’ under a big tree, that had big enough branches to tie up a rope, which Nat so effortlessly did, for Peter’s swing to hang from. They set the blankets for resting under the trees shadow and on the other side facing the river Tony and Bruce set up their table.

It was the nicest, most quiet afternoon they’d had in a while.

Peter played with Nat until she decided to take a nap up in a tree branch, moving on to play chess with his Bruce, who beat him 4/5 games. Both Tony and Bruce were perplexed when the boy managed to beat him in their last game, but Pepper didn’t seem so surprised claiming she already knew the boy was a genius. And they all did too, but Bruce was as surprised as genuinely happy about it, “soon we’ll have another lab partner”

Tony laughed, “hell yeah, my buddy here is going to be a scientist, right Peter?”, the boy nodded with enthusiasm

-

Later in the day, while Tony discussed some ‘not’ work related ‘sciency’ stuff with Bruce, and Peter sat with Pepper, their backs pressed against the tree as she read her book, Nat cam up to them, bored with listening to ‘the nerd’ squad over there and sat next to them, Peter noticed something odd, thanks to his enhanced senses.

“Auntie Pepper” Peter caught her hand, bringing her attention down to him, he had a most adorable worried expression on his face, “are you okay?”

His question had Pepper smiling, “yes, pretty boy, why do you ask?”

Peter squished her hand, “but your heartbeat was going too fast and you seem to be sweating” everyone was looking at Peter now, it was quite an odd observation.

“It only happens when auntie Nat is around, is something wrong?” the look in his face as he revealed such delicate piece of information had Tony laughing so hard he fell on his ass.

Pepper’s face was bright as a strawberry, he slender hands doing nothing on covering her embarrassment as her ears and neck were flushed as well.

Bruce cleared his throat, “It…it’s physiological Peter, it’s a response we um…humans get when we are in close proximity to someone we like” the man answered Peter’s question, helping relieve the worry the boy felt.

He looked between his aunties and Uncle Bruce in amazement, “wow, humans do that?” his eyes sparkled as his curiosity rose, “but how come I’m not like that when I’m with my daddy? or with you? I like you all very much”. They could all see the engines in his head turning red with effort as the 5-year-old tried to understand and analyze the differences that may exist in why her auntie reacted like that and why he didn’t.

“Okay, too much grown up talk” Tony picked Peter up in his arms, “this is one of those things you can only learn from experience my sweet boy”.

“But it only happens when it is someone outside of your family, someone who you really, really like and want to kiss” the boy made a funny face when Tony tried to explain him these ‘grown up’ things.

“I don’t get it daddy” he pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you so much for reading :))  
> if you like this story please leave comments with your thoughts <3<3<3   
> if you wanna check my art please go to my instagram @lina.0_07


	9. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out about Wade...  
>  ...Wade and Peter skip school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,  
> As this chapter was coming along I decided to split it, since there were somethings I thought deserved a separate chapter on its own  
> <3  
> I hope you like it

Wade Winston Wilson is quite the dangerous boy, you definitely do not want befriending your son. And Peter Benjamin Parker is the genius, quiet, geek you could never perceive as a threat and would be thrilled if he helped your kid with homework and keeping serious about school.

They were as different as two boys who were 5 years apart could be.

Wade was held back in high school for a number of reasons and not all were related to his lack of interest in studying and actually learning, he was ‘normal’ when it came to the definition of ‘smart’ he simply didn’t care, his life up until the moment he met Peter had left him cold and dead.

Peter was a light at the end of years of misery, Wade couldn’t be more thankful to whatever god was smiling down on him when he met the kid.

And it’s not what you’re thinking, the boy was what? 11-13 years old, skinny, uninteresting, hiding his beautiful face beneath a big pair of ugly glasses and messy brown curls. No, Wade just never really had a friend he had anything in common with or that actually wanted to spend time with him, for more than an hour, a month. And yeah, the thought that the kid could be using him to scare away his bullies, did cross his mind constantly, but Peter’s attentions and his interest in his stories and whatever he was rambling about made him want to believe he wouldn’t mess up this time, that maybe they could be friends and for a while he could live a happy normal life.

Wade was always getting into trouble, skipping class, smoking on school grounds, amongst others. His teachers had given up on him, so when they started to notice young prodigy Peter Parker hanging out with him they reacted by contacting the boys’ guardian.

Since Tony had kept it in the dark, the fact that he was the father, he started contributing to the school’s science program in the hopes to mask his interest on the kids’ brilliant mind, so when Pepper got a call that Peter’s school wanted a meeting he made up a crazy story about looking for an intern for S.I’s, so he could go along.

The school’s principal was delighted to see Tony Stark in person, that he made Pepper come along as they toured the school and discussed Peter’s situation.

“He What!” Tony interrupted, making the principal and Pepper look at him with weirdly.

He cleared his throat, “I just remembered the kid’s name, he’s a brilliant one” Tony looked away from the principal, pretending to be interested in the bulletin board, with the activities the school had coming soon.

“I just can’t believe such a good boy would be hanging out with a delinquent such as you describe” he said trying his best to sound as if he really didn’t care.

Pepper held back a laugh, covering her mouth in order to look distressed, “oh my boy” she said in such a dramatic tone, it was Tony that had to pretend to have seen something funny, since he started laughing.

The visit was cut short since both Pepper and Tony had important businesses to attend to.

-

When Peter arrived home he was greeted by his father and Pepper. She’d come home with Tony so they could finish fixing some last minute changes to a contract with a company they’d be acquiring and also to speak with Peter about his principal’s worries.

“Hello there Pete” Tony said with a rather amused look, like a kid with a secret he wants to share.

Peter looked towards Pepper for answers but all she did was shrug and say, “Chinese will be here in 5”.

The boy nodded, walking towards his room, stealing glances back at his dad, “what did I do? Jarvis” he asked, though Tony had already instructed the A.I not to tell Peter anything before he talked with him.

He dropped his bag on the floor, walked over to his closet to change into a pair of comfy sweats and an oversized shirt.

Pepper and Tony awaited for him, his dad was setting the table while Pepper put away their work, “come kiddo, you want the chicken or pork?” he asked showing Peter the boxes for him to chose.

He took the sweet pork, taking a seat at the table.

The three of the exchanged looks awkwardly as they ate, until Tony broke the silence, “So tell me Peter, do you have friends at school?”

“Tony!” Pepper kicked him with her expensive heels.

Peter laughed, “come on dad, I know I’m not the most socially-adapted butterfly, but I do know some people”

Pepper and Tony looked at him with a ‘are you serious right now’ face, “no seriously, there’s Harry, although he stopped talking to me in 5th grade and- there’s also um…Flash”

“Your bully” Tony interrupted, “so an ex-BFF and a rich asshole, anyone else?”

Peter eyes light up, “yes, yes, um though I don’t know if he thinks we are friends”

“But there’s this boy, he’s older though, his name is Wade” he said with the biggest smile Tony had ever seen on him, other than when he was with their odd family.

Tony looked at Pepper for help, “well I am glad, Peter” she smiled at the boy, “what is he like?”.

Peter took a second to gather his thoughts, “Wade is like super cool”

“He’s in 10th grade, likes strawberry shakes and action movies just as much as cheesy romance ones”.

“How did you meet a boy in 10th grade Peter?” Tony asked, obviously already knowing the answer, loving the way Peter blushed and squirmed in his seat.

The boy stuttered, “I-I was...um dad, I’m sorry iwasondetention!” he quickly said.

He’d completely forgotten to say something to his dad about it, “I’m sorry, I was probably too embarrassed to tell you”.

Pepper smiled, she knew Peter was a good boy, so she wasn’t worried about this friendship. After all, in a couple of years the older boy would leave for college and forget all about Peter, while experiencing his college life.

Tony frowned, “you know what that means young man”, Peter looked down at his hands ashamed, his dad wasn’t using his serious or angry voice, so he knew he really wasn’t upset about it, “you’re grounded”.

Pepper nodded and Peter bit his lip, keeping himself from saying anything that mid add to his sentence, “you have to come back everyday after school ends and help me in the lab with the cleaning”.

Peter pouted, this meant he wouldn’t be allowed to play with his own projects.

-

A week later

At midtown high school

Wade was walking down the empty halls, as the students were all currently in class. He was turning in a corner when his eyes stumbled upon a small brown-haired boy, “Hey, Pete!” he called with a smile.

“What are you doing? Skipping class?” Wade smirked at the frown on his young friend’s face.

“Hey pal, wanna join me?” He asked, slipping his arm around Peter’s shoulders and dragging the boy with him.

“Wade, where are we going? I have class” Peter looked at the bathroom pass in his hands and how pissed his biology teacher will be with him for skipping.

The older boy shrugged, “I dunno” he smiled, “come on Peter, let’s have some fun”.

Peter looked at him with a questioning face, “what fun? We have class and …” he was kid off bored in class anyway and he had not have any fun all week, so he wasn’t really fighting Wade, he was just looking for him to deliver him with a mediocre-ly enough answer to appease his dad when he found out about this.

“We gotta have fun before we become boring ass adults with ‘responsibilities’ and what not” he flashed Peter his wallet, “plus I’ll be the one buying, so don’t worry”.

Peter bit his lip, he knew Wade a little over a month now and was aware of the boy’s financial situation, “I’ll-pay” he said shyly, taking his walled out of his back pocket, “let me”.

Wade eyed him with suspicion, but he was not going to turn down free food so he shrugged, “okay, your call then, where to?”

-

Peter’s face hurt from all the smiling and laughing, Wade was honestly the coolest dude ever, they rode on his motorcycle to a far away dinner where no one would recognize them. The younger boy seemed shy and jumpy, but Wade reassured him this was like his backyard and that no one would dare do anything to him.

They entered ‘Linda’s dinner’, Wade walked in like he owned the place all smiles and compliments to the women working there, who replied with the same amount of love.

A cute young girl roller skated to their table and handed both a menu, “Sorry, vanilla, but we’re going to be ordering solely form the desserts ‘carte’” Wade said taking the other menu from her apron, winking at her.

‘Vanilla’, the name written on her tag and nickname, blushed at Wade’s flirtatious ways, skating away, “just call me when you’re ready to order, sweeties”.

Wade licked his lips, looking down at the menu, “what have you set your pretty doe eyes on? Petey”.

Peter was thinking on actually getting everything listed, with his accelerated metabolism it was 100% a fact that he could eat it all, plus Wade would help and he knew it’d be so much fun, his eyes sparkled at the idea of actually going for it.

“Oh, you naughty boy” Wade smirked, making Peter jump in his seat afraid Wade could actually read his mind, “I’ve had that desire before, just never got the guts” he made a funny face and proceeded, “more like the money to actually go for it”

“Are you up for the challenge, pretty boy?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded enthusiastically, “Vanilla!” the older boy called, more like shouted, getting everyone presents’ attention.

“We will have one of everything!” his announcement was followed by a bell ringing in the kitchen, followed by confetti falling over the counter, bar.

Monica, the woman behind the counter, smiled at Wade, “congratulations honey, you’ve made the 1st person to order that in the history of ‘Linda’s dinner’”

“Been waiting a long time for anyone to dare do it” she smiled at the boys, before turning to shout at the people in the kitchen to get the fire started and cook every single plate on their dessert’s menu.

The people on the kitchen hollered in excitement as well as growl at the amount of work to be done.

-

The two of them stuffed their mouths with as much food as their stomachs allowed them, surprisingly Wade managed to keep up until plate number 10, but then it was Peter alone that finished most of the food. The waitress packed the few plates that remained, which Peter gave to Wade, “I ate most of it anyway” he said with a smile.

He’d never had so much fun, hanging out with friends is really cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story so far <3<3<3  
> please leave kudos and comments to let me know you've liked it and your thoughts <3  
> :D


	10. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of Dangerous :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, i've been MIA for a month now  
> I do promise to continue posting, just not regularly (i've neve actually done that) _:D

“Peter!” May shouted at the sight of her bloodied nephew on her doorstep.

Him and Wade had been ambushed by a party of gangsters, Wade called ‘pathetic lowlifes’ to whom his dad owed some money, apparently they were trying to send a message.

Peter had been bruised pretty badly, since he’d restrained himself from using his ‘abilities’, just like he’d promised his dad. But when they’d started to hurt Wade, badly, he couldn’t stand it anymore, he beat them all unconscious and picked Wade’s knocked out body up and brought him to his aunt’s place.

“You are so lucky Ben is out” May said, a worried look on her face.

Wade was lying on the sofa half conscious with a bag of ice on his head.

“Sorry, some guys attacked us” Peter’s tears wouldn’t stop, even though they were okay now, he had been terrified when he saw guns being pulled out, “please don’t tell my dad”.

May hugged the boy while he cried, her hands rubbing circles, soothing him, “it’s okay, Peter, you’re safe”

“But you have to tell your dad what happened” he knew she was right, he just didn’t want to ruin his friendship, the only one he’d had since Harry ditched him.

Wade was all bruised up while Peter’s enhanced healing had begun working it’s ‘magic’ leaving traces of green patches where the bruises where supposed to be. He felt so guilty, if only he had been quicker, better, Wade wouldn’t be so hut right now.

They stayed ‘hidden’ in Peter’s aunts’ home waiting for Wade to feel better so they could take him to a hospital, aunt May insisted on it and Peter was too afraid Wade could be severely injured to fight her on it.

During that time Peter helped May clean the house and cook dinner.

“You should also rest, Peter” her nephew had been beaten as well, even though he seemed to be just a little bruised up.

-

Wade woke up three hours later.

He was in a foreign room, white pristine walls surrounding him, the faint sound of someone talking next to him, but he wasn’t lucid enough to understand a word they were saying. Oddly enough he could feel soft, fluffy blankets on him instead of rough sheets that were usually given in the emergency room.

Wade opened his eyes again, he was indeed hooked up to something, hopefully medicine or something to help with the head ache he was starting to feel again, though he was not in a hospital as he’d thought.

Peter was not in the room, but rather a handsome man with a face oddly similar to The Iron-Man, Tony noticed the boy had recognized him when he tried to sit up too quickly, which ended up on the boy throwing up all over his Italian shoes.

Tony groaned, “May, could I have a mop to clean this mess?” he called, his eyes locking with Peter’s when the woman opened the door to hand him the mop with it’s bucket ready for use.

He was upset, angry really, never had he ever thought Peter would willingly put himself in danger’s way, skipping school, he gave Peter a disapproving look that had the young boy’s eyes water as he hunched and walked away knowing he’d disappointed his father.

Tony had to lie to May in order to get Peter’s aunt from taking the boys to the hospital, he had to keep Peter away from any sort of exams and curious doctors.

They actually managed to get away with it since Wade himself fought with everything he had to show them how okay he was and how he definitely didn’t and couldn’t go to a hospital and well that’s when May called Tony.

-

May let Tony stay with Peter’s friend, leaving them to go find her nephew.

“There you are” she said, walking in on Peter doing the dishes, “how are you feeling sweetheart?”

Peter shrugged, he could still feel that lump in his throat after the look his father had given him, he knew that if he tried to speak he’d just crumble to pieces and cry.

She laughed softly, her hand resting on Peter’s shoulder, “it will all be alright sweetie” and Peter might just believer her, but he knew things would change now.

He’d put himself in danger, lied to his dad, his aunt and even to Wade, even if not saying the entire truth didn’t mean he lied to his friend, Peter felt terribly guilty.

“You think…he’ll forgive me? aunt May” Peter asked as he placed the last of the dishes on the counter to dry.

May took her own cloth and picked her side of the dishes, “yes, honey, I think he will” she smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this story :))   
> <3   
> please leave kudos and comments so i know you liked it :))  
> share your thoughts with me, please :D <3


	11. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is talking about that one sad brithday he had 23 years ago 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update <3<3<3   
> I really hope you like this one

23 years ago

Peter was the happiest whenever his dad’s Avenger friends came over. Most tried to resist his adorableness and focus on work, but in the end the all caved in.

Natasha and Bruce were his favorites off course, so he asked his dad to have a Blackwidow/Hulk birthday party theme.

He could remember to his day, the utter betrayal his dad felt in that moment, his face and childish manners when trying to convince little four year old Peter, that Iron-Man was the best super hero, but to no avail, the little boy had made up his mind.

“I want a hulk costume and a widow cake and spider webs on the walls” he explained to his dad.

“So, like Halloween?” Tony asked, trying to contain his laughter at the sight of Peter’s round cheeks turning red as the infant got angry at his dad’s obvious mockery.

Peter huffed, “meanie!” he stormed out leaving Tony startled in the hallway.

+

“So…what happened?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows looking at the man that dared interrupt his story.

“Wade” he said with a sigh, “it’s obvious, other wise I wouldn’t be telling it after the conversation we just had”

“I know, it’s just that the tension is killing me” Wade said with a pouty face, that would’ve been more adorable if he didn’t have his face stuffed with popcorn.

Peter rolled his eyes, “what tension? It’s a sad story”

Wade looked at him like he didn’t get what Peter had meant, “come on, baby boy”

“Indulge me” he smiled mischievously when Peter simply took a handful of popcorn before continuing with his sappy tale, “also, why are you telling this story in the third person?”

Peter smacked him this time, hiding his smile as he did so.

+

Little Peter always had a hard time making friends, specially since his dad homeschooled him with his AI, making it so Peter’s only interaction with kids his age begun at an older age.

He was so excited for his coming birthday, little Peter couldn’t possibly conceive the idea that his father had forgotten to tell his Avenging buddies to come and then a threat after another came, making his dad decide to suit up and go help save the world.

Which led to this sap’s story climax, on his birthday Peter was awoken by J.A.R.V.I.S and some of his dad’s suits which sang to him and lifted him up, out of his bed and took him to the bathroom where a hot tub, big enough for him to dive in, awaited filled with warm water and bubbles.

Little Peter smiled and thanked them, he should’ve known something was off, his spider sense was going crazy and he had yet to receive news of his dad.

After his bath Peter ran outside to play with the suits, he flew around the property, holding onto the suit with his sticky abilities.

The hours passed by and soon it was time for his evening snack.

Peter sat on their backyard looking up at the sky, wishful, hoping to see his dad fly by, but no one came. Soon he heard J.A.R.V.I.S calling for him to go inside and put on warmer clothes and have something to eat.

At 8pm one of Iron-Man’s latest project came up from his dad’s lab carrying his birthday cake.

Peter held back his tears while J.A.R.V.I.S sang to him, his little body shook as he blew the candles, “thank you Jarv” he said with a smile, the tears now falling over his round & pink cheeks.

“Everything alright?” J.A.R.V.I.S asked concerned, his scan of Peter showed the little boy was under stress, his heart beating fast, his anxiety levels going up, his breathing erratic…

Peter nodded, his tiny hands whipping the tears away, “I would like some cake, please”.

+

“Baby boy!” Wade screamed as he launched himself over Peter, clinging onto him as he cried.

Peter laughed as a tear slipped, “it’s okay, Wade, really” he said, his hand patting Wade gently on the back.

“No! no it’s not!” Wade cried, “you’ve never wanted to celebrate your birthday and it was because of another trauma that…! That…stupid Iron-dad!” Peter gave him a reprimand for insulting his dad. It wasn’t like Tony had done it on purpose, he was a hero, he saved peoples’ lives, without Iron-Man many would’ve died, many more kids like him would have never celebrated their birthdays with their loved ones.

 _“No worries, daddy” Little Peter said as he did his best to hold back the tears in his eyes,_ Peter remembered his words with a sad smile.

+

His dad had come home in a hurry, bruised and bandaged, but he was alive.

Peter threw himself in his dad’s arms, hugging him tightly for the days he had not been able to, he was beginning to understand the world and his dad’s place in it.

“I missed you daddy” Peter smiled.

Tony apologized over and over again for leaving and not calling for his baby’s birthday, which led to the two of them to crying and hugging on the bed while they watched cartoons.

His dad did eventually make it up to him, all his avenger’s friends and loved ones where there, he had his hulk-widow party and he was the happiest.

But when Tony apologized for the hundredth time, little Peter shook his head, “no worries daddy” his tiny hand patted his dad’s hair, “Iron-Man saved the day again, right?” Tony ended up crying again, his little baby was growing up so quickly.

And although Peter never asked to celebrate his birthday again, Tony always kept the day clear so he could spend it with his son, except off course for avenging activities, which Peter told him to do.

+

“So…is it still a nono” Wade pouted, his chin resting on Peter’s shoulders, “cause it’s obvious, I, the best boyfriend in the universe, already invited everyone”

Peter sighed, he had not been expecting that, he had managed to convince Wade for years to celebrate alone, with the excuse of it being romantic and all.

“I think you owe it to your inner child, Petey” Wade said before kissing his cheek, “besides, your dad almost cried when I told him to organize a secret birthday party for you”

Peter’s eyes watered, “he did?”.

Wade nodded energetically, “oh yeah, big time, he didn’t even threaten to kill me for being annoying at work that day”, Peter laughed, his dad really had to stop his threats on his boyfriend’s life, even if he could not actually remain dead, it was simply rude, but it also made his heart clench hearing that it still affected his dad, after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to Baby Peter <3  
> also thank you for reading <3<3   
> I hope to read your thoughts on the comment section :)))


	12. Something going on for 10 years +

Peter finally sees his father’s lingering gaze whenever Steve joins the room and the pain when he leaves. It took him a while to understand the meaning behind those secret smiles, but he finally understood him once he met again with Wade years later. He seemed to understand the pain and lingering ‘love’ behind those stares.

The young boy first began to notice something was off with his dad when he started going to more of those Avenger’s meetings off his own accord, without being called ~~threatened~~ by Fury or Nat, but he just thought it was his love of helping people that drove the initiative.

Peter was 15 when he first saw his dad’s flushed face after training, Steve had been in there too, shirtless, eyes locked with Tony’s, a lingering gaze between the too men while the rest of the world faded around them, it even took Stark a moment to realize his son had been calling for him.

“Ready to go?” he asked Peter taking his hand, not noticing the boy’s eyes that were fixed of Captain America, but more out of curiosity rather than being star struck.

He never really wondered why his dad, who was called by the public to be a womanizer and a partyholic, was never seen dating or in any significant other’s company. People gossiped about any beautiful woman that might cross his path or the ones that he exchanged words with at fundraisers or alike events. It had been years since Tony Stark had even accepted an invitation to a ‘party’, he cared way too much for Peter to waste his childhood and abandon him like his own father had done, but no little Peter just ignored those ‘awful’ people who liked to bad mouth his dad, never taking any mind as to what the said.

-

Things were starting to become a little more serious between Steve and Tony, when one thing after another gave him the perfect excuse to run away, like the ‘coward’ he was.

He didn’t really had any good experiences with L-O-V-E, and yeah he was an old man with a 15 year old that still spelled the word cause he felt embarrassed just thinking about it.

Peter’s uncle died, was murdered, and the boy was devastated, he really did not have time to spend it with anyone other that his son out side of work.

His son was going through puberty? And need him to keep him out of trouble, that one actually sucked and he knew he was being a massive dick to Steve Rogers aka Captain America aka the L-O-V-E of his life. Tony would never tell him that though, he’d been crushing on the man ever since his father started telling him stories about the kind hearted, loyal, patriotic, enhanced soldier that had helped change the tide in the war.

But the tip of the iceberg had been aliens invading NY city for the billionth time. Tony made rash decisions that had him recklessly rushing through things and because of him Steve had gotten hurt, badly hurt.

His self deprecating mind immediately jumped to ‘they’d all be better off without me’.

During the time Steve spent in the care of Banner in their med bay, he stayed the fuck away from it. Tony wanted to punish himself for his recklessness, though he was still very terrified of Steve’s condition even though he was an enhanced soldier with pretty decent healing abilities, “Pete, come here” he called his son over.

“Would you like to pay a visit to uncle Bruce?” he hoped the teenage boy would agree.

Peter nodded enthusiastically, “yes, please dad!” he jumped happily and ran towards the door, only stopping to see if his dad was following him.

The place was off-ly quiet, no one else had been as badly injured as their precious Captain America and those who had gotten bruises or broken bones had already been discharged, after all it had been over a week since the attack.

Bruce was in Steve’s room giving him a quick overall check ready to discharge the man with the condition to lay back a little for a couple more days, though they both knew the man could not stay still.

“Uncle Bruce!” Peter shouted with excitement, he ran towards the scientist jumping on the mans’ back for a hug.

“Peter!” – they all said in unison, Tony in a reprimanding tone for what he’d done, Steve and Bruce merely surprised by the boy’s presence in the room.

After talking for a while and seeing Steve was alright, Tony apologized and left the room without further explanation nor hearing what Steve had to say.

-

Peter was 25 when he finally realized and put a name to what his father’s eyes said whenever they met the captain’s.

He quietly circled around the room filled with superheroes and asked his dad to step out for a moment.

“What is it? Pete” Tony was looking rather anxious about this mission, but at the same time he was super proud of his son, his love for helping the little guy and his ambition on joining the team and helping them with bigger threats.

“I was thinking it’s time” Peter was so serious his dad feared someone had died, ‘or worse, he knows Wade is back’ he thought.

Tony hoped it wasn’t the later one and decided to give him a smile, “time for what?”

“You’re already a part of the team, congratulations kiddo” he ruffled his son’s hair lovingly.

Peter blushed at the praise, “I actually meant for you –”

Tony gasped, “I’m not that old yet” he said not letting Peter finish, “I ain’t gonna retire any time soon, who’s gonna make all the cool gadgets everyone uses? Huh”

“Would you let me finish” Peter groaned, “I…I mean it’s time for you to, um, finally be happy”.

Tony didn’t know if he was surprised, hurt or angry at that statement, he’d had the happiest years of his life thanks to his son, did he not know that, did he somehow fail like his father had done and failed to express his feelings… Peter somehow managed to read through his dad’s facial features what the man was thinking and giggled.

“I love you dad” he said in a gentle tone, “I know you love me, what I actually was trying to tell you… in my own awkward way is that it’s okay for you to love… someone else”

“And go for it” he finished saying with a smiled, his eyes locked with Steve’s for a second before the man’s eyes set on the back of Tony’s head, he had the brightest smile Peter’s ever seen on him.

His dad on the other hand was blushing and stuttering something about Peter understanding everything the wrong way and how he was just friends with Captain America and…

“And?” Steve spoke, he was standing behind Tony, his hands reaching for his, “What Tony?”

Peter was gone in an instant, Tony didn’t even notice when his arachnid powered son disappeared from his sight, his presence replace by the overwhelming fire that was Steve’s passionate soul.

Tony could swear he could actually feel it wrapping itself around him, trapping him so he would be unable to escape this time.

“Steve” he whispered, his heart was hammering inside his chest.

Said man answered, “yeah?” dangerously close to his ear.

Tony’s entire body shivered, “how much longer are you gonna keep me waiting? my love” Steve spoke, knowing full well Tony was not going to be the first one to acknowledge this, whatever this was his own son had laid out for them.

“He said” Tony choked on a cry, “Pete said it was time I was happy” he said with tears running down his face.

“Is it really that bad?” Steve asked, he too was frightened, they had never stopped caring for each other even after breaking up, “can I not make you happy?”

Tony turned around, his hand reaching for Steve’s face, he examined his face, every feature, every scar, he knew everything about the man that was standing in front of him and like wise he’d been the only one Tony had ever bared his soul and nightmares to.

“How could… I-” it didn’t hurt him as much as the knowledge that it was him that could not, because he was too afraid to take the first step.

Tony laughed, “I’ve been a fool” he said throwing his head back.

“Yeah, you have” Steve said back, a hesitant smile replaced by his teeth catching his lower lip, “so have I”

They stood quietly for a while, no one walked out of the room, probably all plastered to the door wanting to eaves drop on them.

“I love you” Tony finally said, breaking their silence with a smile.

Steve’s hand circled his waist, bringing his lovers body closer to his, “I’ve always loved you too”.

And at last the two finally kissed.

A hooray was heard in the distance, Peter most likely having heard everything from the roof top with his super hearing ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Tony was not a dick, they dated for a couple of months and kept seeing each other though never formalizing their relationship... though mostly everyone around them already knew about it.  
> the pain Pete saw was Tony's guilt over his mistakes and how many times he'd fucked up, not thinking he deserved to be loved.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3   
> I love reading your comments <3 please leave your thoughts down below :D


	13. Avengers & Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some avengers and Peter stories

Peter was already 17 and secretly acting as the one and only, friendly neighbor Spider-Man.

Tony off course being the bright man that he was had his suspicions but as Peter had once told him, when faced with suck accusations from his father, “you need to have evidence and not only that but real solid proof before accusing someone of something”, Peter said before walking away hoping he’d been convincing enough.

After that conversation, Peter had had to rethink the way he acted, where he left his gear and most importantly how, where and with what tools to work on his tech, cause he was certain his dad would not let him continue his nightly activities if he ever saw how bruised and tired Peter got home like everyday.

-

A couple of days later

Steve was walking to the avenger’s gym, he was eager to shake off the extra energy boost that remained after yesterdays battle.

It was early in the morning, so he thought he was going to be the only one in the facilities. Once he was near he hear he distinct sound of a punching bag being skillfully hit, soft and careful steps almost too light for a boxer, this person was strong and precise and they were obviously holding back.

Steve smiled to himself, he had wanted a new sparring partner for a while, things were sort of down since Hulk’s departure to help another planet.

“Hi there” Steve said walking in, he stood by the door in shock when he noticed the stranger was no other than Tony’s son, sweet little Peter Parker.

Steve looked, like, really looked at Peter, his form, the teenagers body, evaluated him and the sounds he’d heard before, could it be?, he thought to himself.

“You’ve got some nice moves, Peter” he said trying to sound like he was not as shaken off, by the boy’s abilities, as he totally was.

“Cap-Captain!” Peter tripped, his clumsiness, all acted off course, made everyone think twice before daring to say Peter ‘the nerd’ Parker could be a super hero and he was fine with that. Things could get too messy and complicated if people or worse his enemies knew of his secret identity.

“I was, uh” Steve cleared his throat, “I was wondering if you’d like to spar with me, just for a little while” he was really curious now, how could this boy be the same person from before, he really needed to find out just how strong the boy really was.

“Tony told me you had abilities, I just never heard what they were” he said as he dropped his towel and water bottle near the boxing ring, “wanna join me?”

Peter looked around, it seemed like no one was near and according to his super hearing, no one in the area was awake yet.

The seventeen year old nodded shyly, he removed his hoodie and hung it over a chair next to the ring, he carefully walked up and into the ring, his usual posture already showing up, a bit hunched and head down trying to look smaller and less of a threat.

“Relax Peter, I’m not gonna hurt you” Steve said with a smile, he on the other hand, stood tall and big, completely making Peter wish he wasn’t as small as he was, not that Peter was not well built, he had a pretty nice body, he just wasn’t as big as the good old Captain America.

“It’s not getting hurt that worries me” he said with a cocky smile, if he did indeed manage to kick Captain Americas’ ass, 1 no one would believe scrawny looking Peter could do that and 2 well… maybe he could see the extent of his own abilities he had yet to appreciate. He just hoped Steve would not take it the wrong way when he beat him.

Steve moved first seeing as Peter stood in his corner analyzing him.

His first couple of swings were easily dodged, he then proceeded to throw Peter off by lifting his left leg for a high kick, but Peter’s senses had already foreseen the movement graciously avoiding getting hit.

“How?” Steve said, he had to admit he was not expecting Peter to dodge that one.

They kept at it for a good half hour, Peter only beginning to strike back after Captain America’s first connecting punch to his face.

His fist was heavy and incredibly powerful, but Peter noticed he too was holding himself back as he had yet to understand the extent of the boys capabilities.

Peter reassured him, he was more than okay and proceeded to show off by moving around acrobatically and playing with Steve before he too was able to score a punch, that sent Steve a couple of meters back.

The young boy had tried apologizing but Steve laughed and thanked him, this was going to be a great work out.

-

His auntie Nat was his favorite still, she was one of the few that actually took him seriously as a kid and begun training him.

They spared, trained in weapons, even if that training for Peter was not for their use but for disassembling them and disarming his opponent.

Natasha taught him in the ways of an assassin, stealth, hiding his presence, moving graciously through a fight and out of dangerous situations. It really helped that he had enhanced senses and a quick mind, plus his brilliantness that got him to create his synthetic spider web shooters, soon becoming a web slinger.

She was one of the few that knew he was The Spider-Man, after all she’d helped with training him.

“Hi there, my little spider” Peter jumped at the voice.

He cursed his powers for not alerting him of Nat’s presence in his room, not even noticing how he was still in his suit.

“What’s up?” he asked innocently.

None moved to turn on the lights, Nat just remained silently sitting on his chair looking at him, the moon light shining a bit of light in his room.

“You’ve been busy I see” Nat said with a playful smile on her face, “I noticed you’ve managed to get yourself only half beaten this time”.

She pointed to Peter’s stance, the boy had come in limping and was now leaning on one leg.

“I, uh” he had no time to answer as his dad called him from outside of his bedroom.

“Peter? Are you in there?” Tony sounded upset, “I’ve been calling you for the past 20 minutes to come down for dinner young man”.

Peter screeched, he hurried out of his suit and into his regular clothes, he was just about to tell Nat she had to go, when he noticed she was already gone.

Tony finally opened the door looking for Peter, “Parker! What the heck man”.

Peter jumped thinking his dad had seen the suit, but he was proved wrong when his dad came up to touch the bruise on his face, “did you get bullied at school?”

He sighed in relief, “No, sorry I just… I wasn’t paying attention and ran into a wall”.

Tony laughed loudly, it wasn’t as weird as it sounded, Peter’s mind had a tendency to trap him in his own little world making him oblivious to the world around him. Tony had lost count on all the times he’d seen Peter trip himself or come home bruised and full with scratches that came with a funny story behind.

Peter did feel just a tad bit bad about lying to Tony, but he knew it was better if his dad didn’t know yet about his alter ego and his extracurricular activities as he’d probably cancel them out of being a worrywart parent.

-

Amongst the group they could all agree it was as unbelievable as it was incredible that Tony had a son he was doing an amazing job at raising up. They’d all come to like the man, but his track record didn’t really put him as the responsible kind, that was until you got to know him better and this other sides of him he didn’t show to the world.

Clint Barton would say was the most shocked one when he found out about the little Stark-not-Stark boy. But it wasn’t long until one time when everyone else was busy, that Tony asked him to take care of 6 year old Peter.

Hawkeye in his own way liked spending time with the kid, just not like the other’s did, meaning it wasn’t about his abilities or big brains, no. Clint would be found playing video games with the little boy, he would even sometimes take him to the arcade and act as his guardian that one time Peter snuck out of school with him.

Though that never happened again as they both got a full on reprimand from Tony and Nat.

Clint was more like a big brother to Peter than the others were, they’d joke around and sometimes play pranks on people, be it S.H.I.E.L.D agents or their family.

It was never a dull time whenever Clint came to town.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short chapter :)  
> I'm thinking this will be a long story as i want to play with a lot of things in this <3  
> love spider son and iron dad so much, I hope you do too  
> <3<3  
> please leave kudos and comments so i know you liked it


End file.
